The sleeping key
by hangwan000
Summary: What if it was just a normal storm? What if it had just been a normal storm on the island and the heartless had never come? What if his world had never been "connected"? What if it had never been destroyed? This is a telling of Sora's dream well he is sleeping in KH3D
1. What's the matter sleepy head

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**_1. as you read this keep in mind that the events of Kingdom Hearts 1 are still playing out, only without sora._**

**_2. I don't own kingdom hearts because if I did we already have kingdom hearts 3!_**

**_ story takes place during KH 3D near the end, so yes there will be spoilers, but if you are on fanfiction you can expect spoilers._**

**_4. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

What if it was just a normal storm? What if it had just been a normal storm on the island and the heartless had never come? What if his world had never been "connected"? What if it had never been destroyed?

Sora had asked him self this question over and over again, but never had time to be alone with his thoughts and dreams. But now as he soundly sleeps, questions starts banging around his mind and a new dream slowly enfolds.

What if it had just been a normal storm?

* * *

"Aw what's, the matter, sleepy head?" Xigbar's Words echoed in his head as his eyes grew heavy. He desperately try to focus on who was talking but it seems like an impossible task. Something was wrong, something haven't quite been right... ever. There had always been a question that had seem to bug him, and right now that question was playing around in his mind more then ever.

"This could have been the other way around," Now Roxas was talking to him, only he wasn't. No it wasn't Roxas himself it was his words, his calm words that ached of sadness. "But it really has to be you." What was wrong with him? It felt like he was losing everything, all the memories he held dear. But the strangest part was it didn't bother him, he wasn't afraid or scared he was in a strange way... Relaxed.

"Your heart will sleep forever-" someone said, but he couldn't see them; He couldn't see anything the world was just black, an eerie black. But somehow he found a sense of calm and something that kept telling him that it would be okay. That no matter what happened somebody would be able to help him, So maybe just this once it was okay to sleep. Sleep. The word danced around in his head more than anything else that had been said so far. It has been a long time since he had slept, not the kind of sleep That gives you energy again, but the sleep that gives you hope. A dream. How nice it would be to sleep again.

"Good night, Sora." The same voice said to him. Maybe maybe he could get a little bit of sleep. Maybe a dream wouldn't be that bad.

Suddenly something else became apparent to him, something he had never noticed before, he was falling. Had it just started or had he been falling this whole time?

Small voices started whispering to him, keeping their level at a low hush. Maybe they wanted him to sleep too. They said different things and he couldn't grasp on to just one, It was all a mess of words and sentences... and memories.

"Exactly." Riku? He tried to call out to his friend but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "That's why we need to go out there and find out"

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." This voice sent a strange shiver down his spine, where had he heard that before? Someone told him that right before a big storm... Someone in a brown coat.

"That's Sora, Donald and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!" A confident Sora said loudly. This brought a smile to the young boys face, did he really sound like that?

"I hate you so much." Some one said with disgust and anger. They had been out of breath and out of time. That was his nobody right?who was he mad at?

"You have poured so many memories into me." An unknown female voice said. Who was that? He wondered out loud.

"But now I have to go back to sleep again." One voice said to him with a bit of regret. It was Roxas's voice, no it wasn't Roxas it just sounded kind of like him.

He needed to go to sleep too, he was starting to forget what had kept him awake.

"Sora you lazy bum!" He missed Kairi and he missed the islands so much.

All the memories slipped through his fingers as he tried to grasp them, like quicksilver. His eyes slowly shut, his heart slowly sank, he started to dream. This would be a long sleep.

"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere. Just to an abyss that you'll never be able to wake up from."


	2. The shadowy figure

**Notes for chapter 2 of sleeping key**

**1. A huge thanks to DaniPotterLovesGod for being the first person to review this! Really it means a lot! That was the most inspiring review anyone has ever given me!**

**2. Thank you so much XionTheBlackRose! No one has ever told me that my writing is well written!**

**3. This story is really, REALLY fun to write! I just spend 1 hour writing this!**

**4. At this time chapter 3 is about 1/4 done so it may take a while, sorry.**

( . .)  
c(")(")

**5. I hope you like the story!**

* * *

The young boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the clear blue sky, there was something peaceful about this place. He slowly sat up and looked out at the ocean, it was a bright clear blue. He yawned and slowly lay back down onto the soft white sand. He jumped up with surprise as he opened his eyes to see a young laughing girl. "Whoa!"

The red head started to giggle as the boy sat up. "Give me a break Kairi!" He muttered as they looked at each other.

"Sora you lazy bum!" She replayed. He tried to turn his face into a frown but it wasn't working. "I knew I would find you snoozing down here!"

"No," he said back to her "I was falling and a bunch of voices kept talking to me!"

She smiled as she tilted her head in confusion "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" The brown haired boy frowned "or was it? I don't know, so bizarre..." He counted to him self.

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically as she possibly could.

"Say, Kairi?" He slowly started to ask "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

She now stood beside him as they both looked into the ocean "I told you before, I don't remember." The words should have been filled with annoyance but they weren't, she was calm and happy.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever wanna go back?" Sora asked.

"Well," she paused think to her self "I'm happy here." The waves gently rushed over their feet and Brought up small rocks and sand with it.

"Really?" He had always liked it here but after Riku had started thinking about other worlds Sora started wondering about them to.

"But you know," His best friend said "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too!" He puffed out his chest like Riku sometimes did, "Along with any other worlds out there, I wanna see them all!"

She turned to him suddenly "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey Aren't you guys forgetting about me!" A young boy said. Kairi and Sora turned around quickly to see their best friend standing In front of them with a smirk on his face.

He slowly walked up to the duo carrying a heavy log "So," He tried to Look hurt "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He threw the heavy log to Sora as he walked towards the two. The brown haired boy Reached his arms out to try and support the log but It proved to be futile.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku pronounced to Kairi as he sat down next to Sora.

"So you Noticed." She laughed and looked down at the sand "Okay, we'll finish it together!" She said hopefully, Trying to get the two boys excited again. They both stared at her amused as they sat in the sand looking at the ocean. She sighed and smiled slightly "I'll race you!"

"huh?" They looked up at her, confused and tired.

"What, are you kidding?"

"Ready?" The two boys looked at each other confused but then smiled competitively as they stood up. "Go!"

The three kids started running across the sandy beach, Each smiling and laughing as they continued to live their lives in undisturbed peace . The sun shone brightly in the sky was a nice clear blue, Nothing was wrong and nothing could ever be wrong on a day like this. No one knew what wouldn't happen. They continue to be happy. And as the three young children smiled, the dreamer smile too.

* * *

He couldn't help but think about his dream. It was all so strange and so-so different. There was blackness everywhere and strange people were talking to him. Kairi and Riku had been talking to him two, but what were the other voices he heard?

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?"

"Wha-?" Sora asked as he was suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Sora!" The young girl said to him in a exasperated tone. "Are you listening to me?"

"Okay, here is what you need to find, two logs, one cloth and one rope." She checked the items off with her fingers and smiled. "Bring every thing back here! If you need help just ask!"

"Okay!" Sora replied and started to turn around when Kairi called him back.

"Remember, I'm counting on you!" She winked at him and left through the door behind her.

His face turned a bright shade of red as she left. He shook is head and took in a deep breath, what was with him? "Never mind." He muttered to himself as the young boy walked away. He could think about it latter.

The warm breeze brushed his hair and calmed him down as he walked down to the beach. He just needed to get the supplies for the raft.

Okay, first thing on his list was a log. His blue eyes looked across the yellow beach and finally settled on a large brown log. "Cool!" He said reaching and hosted it up onto his shoulder, it was a lot heavier then it looked.

Next he needed to find a cloth. Well there was a cloth in his room, but it would take to long to get back to the mainland. He walked along the beach, letting the water lap at his feet. Where could he find a cloth on this small island?

"Hey Sora!" A high pitched voice asked him. He looked up to see a girl with brown hair in a yellow dress.

"Hi Selphie." He walked towards the dock and watched as she jumped down.

"Sora where have you been? Tidus and Wakka are looking for you!"

"Really?" He put his hands behind his head "why?"

"They wanna go one-on-one with you!" She put her hands down behind her back and leaned foreword "hey! Do you wanna go a round?"

"Well-" he put his hands down "maybe latter."

"Aw that's to bad!" She made a pouty face and walked back to the docks.

Suddenly it hit him "wait!" She turned around and ran back to him.

"So you do wanna play!"

"Um, no I was just wondering if you knew where some rope is?" He like Selphie but she was really stubborn some times. Although she had been through some hard times so it was always hard to say no to her. But Kairi was counting on him!

"Oh yeah!" She managed to sound happy "there's one in the old club house!"

"Really!" Of course, there had always been one there, why hadn't he thought of that. "Thanks!"

"You bet!"

His feet were soft as he walked away, he had always been good at being quiet, even if his shoes were huge. Although when he told Riku his friend said that it helped that they were always on sand.

He made his way up the stairs that led to there "secret" hideout. Him, Riku and Tidus had founded it but soon Wakka, Selphie and not much later Kairi became members.

He claimed the ladder and felt kind of ashamed. He hadn't been up here in a long time, in fact he had forgotten about the club house until now.

As he walked in he realized how strange It was conning back here. He looked around at some disorganized papers and coloring pencils. They had spend some fun times here.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." A strange unknown voice said from behind him.

Sora wiped around to face the strange intruder. It was a blond haired boy, maybe 13 or 14. He reached for his sword but released that he had left it on the beach. "Who are you?"

The stranger ignored his question and instead began talking nonsense "You don't have to go to sleep."

"What?" Sora tried to look intimidating but just came off as confused, what was this guy talking about?

"Sleeping isn't that fun." The boy looked sad, really sad. Sora looked into his eyes and saw that they looked glazed over, almost like he wasn't really real.

"Are you okay?" Sora ask, not trying to sound threatening anymore.

"Don't wish for sleep Sora." The boy walked towards the scared kid. Slowly putting his hand up to Sora forehead.

"Hey what are yo-yo-" he tailed off, why was he so sleep? His limbs felt really heavy, he didn't think he could hold them up. "Who-who are yo-you?" His eyes fell shut and he slowly drifted off.


	3. How far will a raft take us?

**1. YAY NEW CHAPTER!**

**2. Sorry this took so long!**

**3. Thank you, XionTheBlackRose! Yeah... I kind if have a problem with spelling and grammar. I've never been very good at it, really I'm terrible with spelling! Sadly it's hard for me to fixed capital letter thing. I write this whole story on my phone and it has a problem with capitalizing letters. Anyway thanks, I never get complimented on my writing! I really like this story and it's fun!**

**4. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had a overnight at a camp and then got sick. Im sorry, I am so sorry.**

* * *

His head was throbbing but he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? Had something happened? He tried to open his eyes but found it was just as useless as moving. What was going on?!

He tried to focus on his surrounding, something Riku had been trying to teach him. Was someone carrying him? Yeah. He could just barely feel the persons grip around his side. He went up and down with the persons steps.

He tried to open his eyes, why were they so heavy? Had he been sleeping? Was he just waking up?

The person stopped walking and he slouched down. Was he sitting now? He didn't know it was too hard to tell.

Whatever was going on he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, something important.

* * *

three young kids stared out into the ocean. The magnificent blue sparkled and shimmered with the rays of the setting sun. They were all thinking about two days from now. In two days they would set sail, set sail for the beautiful ocean that lay in front of them.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora said braking the silence.

"Could be." Riku folded his arms and gaze out into the ocean. "Will never know by staying here."

"But," Sora leaned over to look at his friend "how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows?" He paused a minute perhaps in thought, adding slight drama to the serene situation. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Sora shuttered, what did he mean by "something else?".

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi spoke up "what would you do there?"

"Well," Riku though some more "I haven't really thought about it. It's just..." To trailed off, Staring off into the ocean again"I've always wondered why were here on this island. If there are any other world out there, why did we end up on this island?"

Sora looked off into the distance too, trying to comprehend what his friend was saying. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"Suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little part of something greater." He glanced at his friends to make sure they were still listening. "So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora lay down on the tree and looked up into the sky, Riku was acting weird. Sure he always been a little... well strange, but that's just too he was. Riku had always been his friend! Friends till the end! but, he acting different. "I don't know." He muttered out.

"Exactly." Riku send just a little bit too blunt "that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change anything! It's just the same old stuff."

He looked at Sora and Kairi hopefully, trying to get something off their blank expressions. "So let's go!"

A Moment of silence passed over the group. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi said trying to form the last bit into a question.

Thanks to you," he scoffed "if you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought about any of this." He looked at her with something different eyes, it wasn't his normal mysterious glare, this like it was happy and almost warm. "Kairi, thanks."

She laughed slightly "You're welcome."

* * *

Sora lay in bed, alone with his thoughts. Today had been a strange day, he just couldn't place his finger on what was so strange. Something didn't make sense, it was like the pieces didn't quite line up.

He looked up at the small ship that hung above his bed. Soon him and his friends would set sail! All the adventures they would have, all the people they would meet, it was going to be so cool! He grinned as imaginary adventures played though his mind, it was going to be awesome!

Though for some reason every time he thought about something twisted in his stomach. He didn't know why, it was going to be the best adventure ever! But still it created a hole in his heart. It hurt, but why? He was so excited why did his heart feel so... So, So empty.

He rolled over on his side and tried to close his eyes but he really wasn't sleepy. He was just so full of feelings he had never really felt. He couldn't give them a name, they were just a mess of emotions! Why was this so hard? Everything was simpler when Kairi was with him.

There was one feeling he knew, confusion. Something had happened today, no something didn't happen today. He couldn't remember his day! It was missing, gone! He had gone to get the supplies for the raft, and he ended up searching in the old club house. And then he gave the supplies to Kairi. But where had he gotten the rest of the things on the list?

He turned over again and frowned, Riku would know what to do.


End file.
